Meet the Dursleys
by FairyWings101
Summary: Newly engaged Harry and Hermione receive shocking news that they must spend an entire summer with the Dursleys before they can get married. Harry's used to them already, but will they be annoying enough to drive Hermione mad? Sequel to 'Goodbye For Now'
1. Shocking News

**Meet the Dursleys**

Disclaimer: Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING belongs to me!

A/N: Well, here's the sequel to Goodbye For Now(with the regular, not alternate, ending). Got the idea for the title from watching Meet the Parents and Meet the Fockers too many times. Anyway, enjoy and please R&R!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Congratulations on getting engaged and I do wish all the luck in the world to you both. But before you set a wedding date, I need you two to come to my office because there's something you need to see. There's no need to send back a reply, but just come as soon as possible if you can._

_Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter in confusion. _What in the world could be so important that Hermione and I need to be there as soon as possible?_ Soon though, it was time for practice, so Harry had to push the thought to the back of his mind as he went to the locker room.

"What's that mate?" Ron asked, pointing to the letter.

"Dumbledore sent me this, said we need to get to his office as soon as possible." Harry shrugged. "Guess I'll go tell Hermione after practice and we'll go later on."

"Harry, maybe it's really important. You should go right now, don't worry about practice, I'll just be training the new Chaser so we won't be doing much anyway," Ron said.

"Really? Thanks Ron, you're the best Captain I've ever had,"Harry said.

"Sure, but you owe me lunch later,"Ron said, grinning.

"Done. I'll see you later." Harry Apparated to St. Mungo's and he fell right on top of Hermione.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked, struggling under Harry's weight.

"Sorry Hermione, guess I haven't got the whole Apparition thing down yet." Harry smiled sheepishly, getting up and then reaching down to help her up.

"Silly," Hermione whacked him lightly. "So was practice cancelled?"

"No, Ron let me skip it for today because I got a letter from Dumbledore this morning." He took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. Her eyes scanned the letter quickly and she looked up, her expression purely one of confusion, just like Harry's was before.

"Are you really busy right now?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll just get Ariel to fill in for me for a while," Hermione said. "I'll be right back." She hurried into the nearest room, and came back out soon. "Good, she said she can fill in for me but now I owe her lunch."

"Ron said the same thing to me before," Harry said, smiling. He suddenly got an idea."Is Ariel married by any chance?" he asked.

"No, but why are you asking?" Hermione asked. Suddenly, she realized what Harry was planning. "Good idea you've got there. We'll work on it more later." They Apparated to Hogsmeade, then walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, Harry, long time no see," Nearly Headless Nick said to them as he saw them walk through the main doors.

"Yes, how are you Sir Nicholas?" Hermione asked politely.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. So I heard that you two are getting married soon, eh?"

"Yes we are, but we've got to see Dumbledore first," Harry said. "That's why we came today."

"All right then, I'll let you two carry on. Good day," Nick said, and continued down the hall.

Harry and Hermione walked in silence until they reached Dumbledore's statue.

"Er...Fizzing Whizbee?" Harry tried. The statue remained still.

"How 'bout...Kit-Kat?" Hermione asked, and the statue sprang to life and moved aside. Harry stared at Hermione in amazement.

"Well, you said he liked Muggle candies, so I just said my favorite one," Hermione said. They went up the stairs and pushed the door open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, reading a book. He looked up.

"Ah, Harry and Hermione. Come have a seat please," Dumbledore said. "Would you like butterbeer, tea, coffee, anything?"

"No thank you, sir."

"Well then, I'm glad you came today because I've got to show you both something. _Accio letter_." An old-looking letter zoomed into his hand, and he handed it to Harry and Hermione.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_In case something happens to us while in the Order, we'd like you to send our son Harry to the Dursleys. Petunia is my sister, and she has a husband and a son about Harry's age. Also, when Harry gets older and finds someone he loves, please tell him and his fiancee to get the approval of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley before continuing with a wedding. The reason is that though I didn't get along with my sister well when we were younger, she is still Harry's aunt and his only relative remaining if something were to happen to us, so we'd like her and her husband's approval before their wedding. That's all we ask. Please take care of Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_James and Lily Potter_

Hermione heard a slight sniffling beside him as she finished reading. She turned to look at Harry, and he had several tears rolling down his cheeks. She put her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"So, my parents wrote this letter 18 years ago?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes. If you would like to keep it, you may," Dumbledore replied.

"How exactly will we get their approval?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first, you've got to write a letter to them, telling them of this, and send it by Muggle post, not by owl."

Harry was starting to feel uneasy. "And then...what would we have to do?"

"Here's the tough part, and I do regret saying this, but you're to spend the entire summer living with them, at their house, and on August the 31st, they will give you their decision."

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"L-l-live with _them_? For an _entire_ summer?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Dumbledore nodded.

After chatting with him a bit more, they left his office and headed back down the stairs.

"Well, this will certainly be a crazy summer," Harry said. "I hope they don't annoy you too much Hermione, because otherwise, you might go mad and leave..."

"Harry James Potter! You think that after all we've been through, I'd leave you just because your family annoyed me? Even if they do annoy me a lot, I would never, _ever_ leave you, understand?" Hermione said firmly. "Besides, they can't be _that_ bad, can they?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea..."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So how's that for a start? I know it's a bit short, but please review and tell me if you like it or if I should continue with it! Also, thanks SO much for all the reviews from the previous story, I really appreciate it!

FairyWings101


	2. Speechless

**Meet the Dursleys**

Disclaimer: All JK's stuff! (speaking of JK, SO cant wait for the 6th book! 5 more days!)

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them! Keep 'em coming and hope you enjoy this chapter, although it's not really about the Dursleys yet, it's more about...well you'll see! Also, read the A/N at the bottom please!

**StarAngel613**-Thanks and I'd love it if u reviewed every chapter but even if u didn't I don't mind! Love your stories too, update soon:)

**HermioneJanePotter15**-Thanks for the review and I'll try:)

**Outoftheshadows**-I actually have no idea why I stopped at that part, but anyway thanks for the review, and unless Mr. Dursley has some grandkids, he won't be much like Jack! lol:)

**karyna**-I know, Meet the Fockers is so totally funny! lol thanks for the review, yeah miss u too:)

**Margaret**-Thanks so much for reviewing both of my stories! (I kinda prefer the first ending too.) Hope u like this chapter:)

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what happened Harry?" Ron asked, sitting down with his slice of pizza.

"Well, before Hermione and I can get married, we gotta get the Dursleys approval," Harry said grimly, poking at his slice.

"Wow. Good luck with that mate. How exactly will you ask them?"

"We've gotta stay at their house over the summer."

Ron choked on his mouthful of pizza. "What! You're kidding!"

"Nope, seriously. Bet this is the first time you're glad you're not me."

"Yeah, I'm _so_ glad I'm not you!"

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, sorry, but I don't—"

"Hey there you two!" Hermione called out as she approached Harry and Ron's table.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, pretending to be surprised. She winked at him as she sat down and Harry smiled. "Ron, wait here a sec, I'm getting Hermione's order with her." Ron nodded, and they stood up and walked toward the counter.

"So where is Ariel?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"She'll be here soon. I told her to come a little later so Ron will be even more shocked when he sees her," Hermione said.

"Very clever indeed, Miss Granger." Harry smirked. "I can't wait to see the expression on Ron's face."

Hermione smiled back and ordered a slice of pizza, and she and Harry headed back to their table.

"Hi Hermione!" A cheerful voice called out. All 3 of them turned around, and Hermione beckoned to Ariel to join them. Ariel had long blond hair that fell just past her shoulders, and her eyes were pale blue, so pale that they almost looked gray at times. She was at least half a head taller than Hermione, about Harry's height.

"Hey there Ariel. This is Harry here," Hermione said, gesturing to Harry. "And this is Ronald, or Ron for short."

"Hi, we've never met before right?" Harry said, shaking her hand.

"Nope, but congrats on getting engaged to Hermione. It's all she ever talks about these days," Ariel said, and Hermione blushed.

"So you're Ron huh? I've heard about you from Hermione," she said, extending her hand out to shake Ron's, but Ron just stood there with his mouth hanging open slightly. Harry nudged him, and he seemed to come back to his senses, and he reached out and shook it.

Ariel went up and got herself some pizza, and she came back and sat down next to Hermione. Both Harry and Hermione noticed that Ron couldn't take his eyes off Ariel; he had even stopped eating just to stare at her.

"Hey Ron. Ron!" Harry waved his hand in front of Ron's eyes, and Ron snapped out of his trance.

"Wow, the great Ron, who still has half a pizza left in front of him, actually stopped eating for a moment there," Hermione said, and Ron's face turned scarlet. As if to prove her wrong, he took a huge bite out of his pizza, and finished the rest of it in less than a minute. Ariel looked at him strangely, her eyebrows raised.

When they had all finished eating, they left the pizzeria and walked across the street into the park.

"Whew, it feels more like July or August instead of June in this weather!" Ariel said, fanning her face with her hand.

Suddenly, Harry checked his watch and said, "Hermione, we've got to go pick up your niece from school don't we?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," Hermione exclaimed. "Sorry, it's just that my cousin was busy today, so she asked us to go pick up her niece from school," she explained to Ron and Ariel, and before they could even blink, Harry and Hermione dashed across the street and out of sight.

Once they were sure Ron and Ariel couldn't see them anymore, they slowed down to a walking pace.

"Do you think it was a good idea leaving those two alone?" Harry asked.

"Hm, I don't know, but at least it'll give them a chance to talk or something. Maybe Ron will even ask her out, but I wouldn't count on it, at least not yet." Hermione shrugged, and they continued walking towards the school.

Meanwhile, Ron stood there, not knowing what to say to Ariel.

"So do you play Quidditch too, like Harry?" Ariel asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm their team Captain," Ron replied.

Ariel looked impressed. "That's really cool. I always wanted to be a Quidditch Captain, but I was never picked."

"Oh really? Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No, I wish. I went to an all-girls wizarding school," Ariel replied, rolling her eyes. "It was so weird there. By the way, do you want to get some ice cream? It'd be good to have some in this kind of weather."

"Sure," Ron said happily, extremely glad that he was actually able to have a conversation with Ariel without blushing or blabbing. They went into the nearest café and continued their conversation in there.

A/N: Another short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry, but I want each chapter to focus on just one topic. And I know this chapter didn't mention much about the Dursleys, but the next chapter will, I promise! Also, in your review, please tell me if you would rather have me update daily with shorter chapters(like what I'm doing so far), or would you rather have me update once every few days or weeks, but with longer chapters. Please include which one you prefer in your review, and I'll tell you what I decide to do in the next chapter! Thanks!

FairyWings101


	3. Even More Shocking News

**Meet the Dursleys**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! **StarAngel613, harryhermione4ever, Charlie K., -RWAR-, yongweeperson, Margaret, queenofdiamonds1, Dolce S., Hermione-Potter-52036.**

I've decided to go with the long-chapter, once every few days/weeks update idea, instead of the daily update thing. So I'm probably not going to update for a little while because I'll be way into the 6th book, and I've also got test prep Mondays-Fridays, so I wouldn't be able to update as often. Anyway, enough talk from me, enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

June seemed to fly by for Harry and Hermione, and soon it was already the final few days of June, and Harry was sitting at his desk, writing a letter to the Dursleys asking permission to stay for the summer, while Hermione was hastily packing their suitcases, using a bit of magic to help her.

"Hey Hermione, can you stop packing for a minute and reread the letter to make sure it's okay?" Harry asked, putting away his quill and ink.

"All right, but I'm sure it's fine Harry, don't worry," Hermione said as she walked over to the desk and rested her chin on top of Harry's head as she skimmed the letter.

"It's good, I'm sure they'll let us stay," she said, leaning down to peck his lips, but when she was about to pull away, Harry grabbed her arm and what was supposed to be a short, simple kiss turned into a long snog.

"Mmm, okay Harry, come on we really need to get packing," Hermione said after a while. Harry reluctantly let her go, and he held out the letter to Hedwig, who held it tightly in her beak.

"Now remember, don't fly in through their window, just slip it in through the mail slot and come back here," Harry said. Hedwig hooted and nipped his ear affectionately, and Hermione stroked her feathers gently. "Have a safe flight," she said, and Hedwig took off.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day packing, and by the end of the afternoon, they had finally finished. They sank into the couch, and Harry put his arm around Hermione, who snuggled close to him.

"So remember what I told you about Dudley right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. If he taunts or makes fun of me, just call him Ickle Duddykins and he'll shut up in an instant," Hermione said, grinning.

"And how about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"

"If they say we're not allowed to have owls in the house, remind them that we're of age already and we _can_ use magic, although we really won't, but they don't know that."

"That's my girl," Harry said, smiling at her as he stroked her hair. "Glad you remembered everything I told you." They fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake up until they heard a tapping noise at the window a few hours later.

Harry got up and opened the window for Hedwig. "So did they see you at all?" Hedwig tilted her head questioningly. "I suppose they didn't, because otherwise I don't think you'd be here right now if they did see you." Hedwig simply gave a small hoot and flew to her perch, where she fell asleep almost immediately.

"I guess we'd better get to bed too," Harry said, and he and Hermione went into their room and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost as fast as Hedwig had.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Harry got up, got dressed, left Hermione a note saying where he had gone, and headed to the post office to check if the Dursleys had written a reply yet.

"Hey Ben, any mail come in for me?" Harry asked when he walked in.

"Yes, there's a letter coming from Privet Drive, Mr. Potter," Ben replied, handing Harry an envelope.(A/N: I know normally Muggle post wouldn't arrive so quickly, but just go with it!)

"Thanks. Well, I'll be off, have a nice day," Harry said, and he left and headed back to the flat, opening and reading the letter as he walked.

_Harry Potter,_

_We accept your request to stay for the summer, just arrive here in a normal way._

_Signed,_

_Vernon Dursley_

Harry knew that he wasn't going to get a warm, welcoming reply, but he was just glad that they said yes. He ran the rest of the way back so he could tell Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, they said yes," Harry called out when he opened the door. Hermione walked out from the kitchen.

"They did? That's great Harry! So should we Apparate there or take a Portkey or what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he said to go in a _normal_ way, so I guess we're gonna have to take a cab," Harry said, shrugging.

"The normal way?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're so uptight about wizards."

"I know, it sucks doesn't it?" Harry agreed. "So since we're all packed, do you wanna leave today?"

"Today?" Hermione considered it for a moment. "All right then, let's just have some breakfast, Apparate over to the Burrow to say bye to everyone, then we'll catch a cab." Harry nodded, and they both headed into the kitchen.

"Here, I tried making some pancakes but I have no idea if they're good or bad since this is my first time," Hermione said, handing Harry a plate with a stack of pancakes.

"Thanks. I'm sure they're good." He spread some butter on them, cut a piece off the top, and tried it. Hermione watched him anxiously, waiting for his opinion.

He finally swallowed and said, "These are amazing! Honestly, I think they're great."

"You do? Thanks Harry," Hermione said, giving him a long kiss on the lips and leaving him dazed.

"If I get that just for complimenting your cooking, maybe you should cook more and I should compliment it more," Harry said, smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the counter, making a stack of pancakes for herself.

When they finished eating, they Apparated together to the Burrow. Harry, once again, fell on top of Hermione and they were in a position that would have looked very strange to others.

"Bloody hell. If you two wanted to do something, you could've stayed at home." They both looked up and saw Ron standing by the doorway, smirking at them.

Hermione blushed. "We Apparated here, it's just that _some_ people," she shot a glare at Harry, "still can't get the hang of it and it makes other people wonder how in the world he managed to get his Apparition license." Harry merely grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

The 3 of them headed out of Ron's room, down the stairs, and into the living room, where Hermione's vision was immediately obscured by a mass of bright red hair.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shrieked as soon as she saw her, and she practically threw herself onto Hermione, giving her a tight hug.

"Hey Ginny! You missed me that much?" Hermione joked, hugging her best friend back. She then pulled back and saw Harry glaring at something, or rather, _someone_, across the room. She followed Harry's glare and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Granger and Potter, or should I just say Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Draco said coolly.

"Ginny, Ron, what is _he_ doing here?" Hermione asked, eyeing Malfoy suspiciously.

"Um, Hermione, this may be kind of shocking, but we're dating," Ginny said quietly.

"What!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Yeah, that was exactly my reaction," Ron said gloomily. "But Mum and Dad said that as long as he's not involved with any Dark stuff, he's all right."

"You all make it sound like I'm the worst person in the world," Draco said, getting up off the couch and walking over to them.

"You are," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that Potter?"

"Draco, I warned you. Call them Harry, Hermione, and Ron, okay?" Ginny said.

"Sorry Gin. Just used to the old days. So, Harry, when's the wedding?" Draco asked, and Ginny looked very pleased that he was actually trying to make conversation with them.

"We haven't decided yet. We've got to get the Dursleys approval first."

"The Dursleys? You mean those Mugg–I mean your aunt and uncle?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, them. Anyway, we only stopped by to say goodbye, so we better be off," Hermione said. "See you guys after the summer, I suppose." She gave both Ron and Ginny hugs, but she hesitated at Draco.

"Come on Gra-Hermione. Can't you just let all that stuff go and we'll call it even?" Draco asked, sticking out his hand.

"Oh, all right, for Ginny's sake," Hermione said, and instead of shaking his hand, she gave him a hug also, but a short one.

"All right, let's go Hermione," Harry said, picking up their suitcases. "We'll Apparate to King's Cross station and get a cab from there." Hermione nodded and they waved, then Disapparated with a crack.

XXXXXXXXXX

The cab pulled up at Number 4, Privet Drive, and Harry and Hermione stepped out, Harry holding their suitcases.

"So, you ready?" Harry asked.

"If you are, I am," Hermione replied. They walked up the steps and to the front door, and Hermione pressed the doorbell.

Soon, the door slowly opened, and Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped when they saw who was standing there. They definitely knew the person, but he looked so different that they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Dudley?"

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Honestly, I have _no_ idea why I ended it there, but anyways, please review! Also, have fun reading the 6th book people! I know I will!

Fairywings101


	4. Dudley's Second Cousin

**Meet the Dursleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ariel, everything else is JK Rowling's!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I feel so loved! thx to **karyna, queenofdiamonds1, StarAngel613, Charlie K., GoldenWiings325, harryhermione4ever, Margaret, krystallia, -RWAR-.**

Hope you guys like this chapter, and actually, 2 people already kind of guessed what I had in mind for the appearance of Dudley, so you know who you are and good job! lol:)

XXXXXXXXXX

The cab pulled up at Number 4, Privet Drive, and Harry and Hermione stepped out, Harry holding their suitcases.

"So, you ready?" Harry asked.

"If you are, I am," Hermione said. They walked up the steps and to the front door, and Hermione pressed the doorbell.

Soon, the door slowly opened, and Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped when they saw who was standing there. They definitely knew the person, but he looked so different that they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Dudley?"

It was indeed Dudley who stood before them, but he had definitely lost plenty of weight. He wasn't what you would call skinny, but he certainly couldn't be called fat anymore.

He looked suspiciously at Harry and Hermione.

"We didn't know you were coming _today_," he said.

"Well, we're here, so might as well invite us in, right Dud?" Harry said.

"Don't call me that," he said quickly, and after thinking for a moment, he reluctantly let them in.

"I can tell his grapefruit diet certainly worked well," Harry muttered to Hermione, and she smiled.

"Mum, Dad, they're here!" Dudley boomed, and soon, Petunia and Vernon came down the stairs, eyeing Harry and Hermione warily.

"Hello, Mr. Dudley and Mrs. Dudley," Hermione said, trying to be as polite as she could.

"Yes, yes, hello. So you're planning to get married to him?" Vernon said in a nasty tone of voice.

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?" Hermione said coolly, forgetting all about being polite.

Vernon looked startled at the way Hermione answered back at him, but Petunia said, "Well, go put your belongings upstairs in Harry's old room, and come back down for lunch." Harry and Hermione walked past them, up the stairs and into Harry's former room.

"So this was your room?" Hermione asked, walking across the room and looking out the window down into the street.

"Yeah. It's not much," Harry answered. "But it was either this or the cupboard." Hermione nodded, and they placed their things down on the bed.

"Your uncle is so..." Hermione tried to think of a word to describe him.

"Mean, unkind, and nasty?" Harry suggested.

"Well, yes. They really are as bad as you described them to be. Your aunt seems a tad better than the other two though."

"Yeah, I guess she's slightly better. Not by much though," Harry said.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, hearing her sigh.

"Nothing. I just...I feel so bad that you had to live like this for 10 years," she answered quietly. Harry walked over and sat down next to her, placing his arm around her.

"Well, those were the worst times of my life, but I survived all right, didn't I? At least this time it won't be half as bad."

"Why not?"

"Because I've got you by my side. Unless of course, the Dursleys scare you off," Harry said, kissing her forehead lightly. "Come on, we'd better go back down for lunch before they start celebrating, thinking that we've died or something."

Hermione chuckled and they headed back down the stairs.

Vernon cleared his throat nervously as they sat down at the table. "We'll be having a guest join us for lunch in a few minutes, so be on your best behavior." He spoke to them as though they were little kids, so they simply glanced at him and then turned away.

"Who exactly is it?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, it's Dudley's distant second cousin. She will be here soon, I suppose," Petunia said, and just at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Vernon grunted, and he got up and walked into the hall to open the door.

"Welcome, welcome, come in please." Harry and Hermione smirked at each other when they heard how overly polite Vernon was being.

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room. "Hello, everyone," a dreamy voice said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, startled. It couldn't be...they turned around almost simultaneously.

Luna had the same expression on her face when she saw Harry and Hermione turn around. "You two live here?" she asked curiously.

"N-no, we're only staying for the summer," Harry replied, trying hard not to laugh at Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley's expressions when they realized that Harry, Hermione, and Luna knew each other.

"Do you go to...are you..." Petunia seemed incapable of getting her words out.

"Are you one of _them_?" Vernon asked sharply.

"One of who?" Luna asked.

"Them. The..." he gestured at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, yes, we all go to Hogwarts." Dudley winced as though she'd just said Voldemort's name. "I thought my mother told you I was a witch."

"Er...no, she never mentioned it," Petunia said. "Well, w-we should eat now." And with that, they all began a very quiet and tense lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! Also, I did finish reading the 6th book, and I really have to say, I'm so disappointed and devastated about how the ships turned out in the book. But I'll still be supporting HHR because I have a small, tiny bit of hope left for the 7th book, but I doubt it'll actually happen. Anyway, that's just my opinion, don't flame me if you're a RHR or HGW shipper! Also, I saw that on Portkey, one of the authors said that the HHR fic that they had posted up would be their last, and that they had given up on the ship. I think that's really sad, and I just hope you HHR authors still continue writing HHR fics because I still love reading them! Until next time, toodles!

FairyWings101


	5. Why Me?

**Meet the Dursleys**

A/N: I seriously can't thank you guys enough for the reviews!

**Charlie K.  
****queenofdiamonds1  
****Liz  
****StarAngel613  
****Kyomi  
****The Gryffindor Drummer  
****harryhermione4ever  
****Margaret  
****HelloKitty14  
****suanne  
****LemonDropAnyone  
****karyna  
marmalady  
****Hermione-Potter-52036  
****Serendipity9  
****GoldenWiings325  
****yongweeperson  
****lili-potter8907  
****hermionejanepotter15  
****Sheng.Long2005**(Hey, I'm so glad to see someone so confident about HHR happening in the final book, it makes me feel a lot better about HHR now! Also, I never noticed what you said about JKR until you mentioned it, so I guess there's still a chance that it'll happen:)

So hope you all enjoy this! You guys really rock!

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, you're related to the Dursleys?" Harry asked as he, Hermione, and Luna sat down on the front steps of the house after lunch.

"Sort of. My aunt, who's my mum's half-sister, is Petunia's cousin, so we're distantly related in a way, I suppose," Luna replied, shrugging. "So why are you two here?"

Harry rolled his eyes, tired of explaining the same thing over and over again to people, so Hermione said, "We've got to get the Dursleys' approval before we can get married."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that, I haven't been around them too often but I can say that they're not the best people to be around," Luna said sympathetically. "I've got to go now, my father said we'd go hunting for Long-Nosed Sketleons." Seeing the confused look on Harry and Hermione's faces, she added, "They're a distant relative of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." And with that final comment, she got up and walked, or rather, danced, down the steps and out of sight.

"Well, I can tell she hasn't changed much in the past year," Hermione said in an almost disapproving tone, and she and Harry went back into the house to find the 3 Dursleys staring at them as though they had sprouted an extra head or two.

"S-so, she was one of your kind?" Petunia asked timidly. Harry nodded, and he could tell that Petunia was making a mental note in her head to never have any of the Lovegoods over again.

"Harry, why don't we go outside and you'll show me around?" Hermione said quickly, before Vernon could say anything. They left the house again, and walked up the street towards the park. They went over to the swings, sat down, and began swaying around slowly.

"So..." Hermione said after a moment. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"Hermione, I don't think I can understand you if you're not speaking in full sentences."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Well, why did you pick me? You could've had any girl in our year, even any girl in the whole school. Why me?"

"I thought you would've known my answer by now," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I don't. Care to explain, Mr. Potter?" she asked, smiling innocently.

"Later, perhaps. Come on, let's go back. Maybe the Dursleys have cooled off by now," Harry said.

"But Harry," Hermione whined, "why won't you answer—" She didn't have time to say 'me' because Harry had picked her up and carried her out of the park and back towards Privet Drive.

"Harry, come on, put me down!"

"Not till we reach the Dursleys," Harry said, smiling. "And you've also got to promise not to bother me with that question."

"But...oh fine, I won't. But at least tell me soon," Hermione said. Harry shrugged and put her down as they approached Number 4.

As soon as they entered though, they could tell that something was wrong. The entire front hall was strewn with papers, and Harry smiled slightly as he recalled a similar-looking situation back in his first year. There was yelling coming from the kitchen, so the 2 of them rushed there to find Crookshanks angrily clawing at Dudley's face, and Hedwig was hooting angrily and flying around near the ceiling as Vernon and Petunia tried to whack her with broomsticks.

"What the..." Hermione pulled out her wand, aimed it at the Dursleys, and shouted, "Immobulus!" They froze instantly, Vernon's hands still up in the air holding the broomstick.

"Listen to me," Hermione began in a dangerous voice. "These two animals are Harry and mine, and you are _not_ to hurt or hit them in any way, do you understand?" She unfroze them, and they stood there shaking.

Petunia and Dudley nodded frantically, but Vernon sneered. "Who do you think you are, ordering us around in our own house? We will _not_ have animals in this house!"

"Fine then, let's make a compromise," Hermione said very calmly. "We keep our pets, but we keep them in our room, and they stay there. Fair enough?"

Vernon, whose face had turned a dark shade of purple, let out a huge angry sigh before nodding.

"You know, we are going to be spending a whole summer together. I suppose we might as well try to get along, otherwise we'll be having arguments like these everyday," Petunia said in a quiet voice.

Harry and Hermione nodded, and with a flick of their wands, they cleaned the entire place up. "We'll bring them to our room," Harry said, and he stretched his arm out and Hedwig flew down to him and perched herself on his shoulder, while Hermione bent down and scooped Crookshanks up into her arms.

"Sorry for the trouble," Harry said before they went up the stairs. "By the way, how did they arrive here?"

"The postman gave them to us and said that you two left them at your apartment," Vernon said.

"Oh, shoot! We left them there this morning!" Harry exclaimed.

"Apparently you did," Vernon said nastily. "Well, come back down here later, we're eating out for dinner and we're leaving at exactly 6." Harry and Hermione went up the stairs and into their room.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: I'm skipping the dinner scene, sorry! It's not very interesting anyway because it's all quiet and tense)

Harry flopped down onto the bed and Hermione lay down beside him, her face propped up on her hands and her knees dangling in the air. She tilted her head and observed Harry, and it was a while before Harry noticed that she was staring at him.

"What, is there something on me?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Oh, it's your question again, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Maybe."

"Fine, I surrender, I'll tell you," Harry said in defeat. Hermione grinned like a little girl that had just been given a whole jar of candy.

"So you asked me why I chose you out of all the girls in the school, right?" Hermione nodded. "It's because, well, you saw me for who I am, not for my popularity. To you, I was always just Harry, and I'm glad because that's all I wanted to be. And you helped me defeat Voldemort each and every single time that I had to face him. I think you were the love that helped me through it all." Harry stopped when he saw Hermione with a confused expression on her face. "Oh, I don't think I ever told you before, but Dumbledore told me that the power that I had, that Voldemort didn't have, was love. I was just saying that you're the love that helped me, because you always supported me and you always had faith in me."

Hermione blushed and smiled, then said, "But I always thought that you fancied Ginny. Or at least, it seemed like you did, and everyone always said that you and Ginny were perfect for each other."

"That's what _everyone_ said?" Harry asked slyly. "Did you say that too then?"

"Well, no, but...Harry, _come on_, you're not answering the question," Hermione said, whacking him lightly on the head with a pillow.

"All right all right, no need to get all violent," Harry said, shielding his arms over his head to defend himself. "I'll be honest with you, I did fancy Ginny a bit in the beginning of our 4th year, when I thought I had no chance with Cho. But it was only for a few months or so. Anyway, people just think that Ginny and I worked well together because we're 'history repeating itself,' as Seamus put it."

"History repeating itself?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, like I look like my dad and my mum had red hair just like Ginny. And there was also that similarity that we'd both been 'possessed' by Voldemort in a way. But otherwise, that's it. I honestly don't know why people make such a big deal of it," Harry finished.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"I mean, if they _really_ wanted 'history repeating itself', then we're perfect for each other," Harry said. "My mum was Muggleborn, but still the best witch of her year, and so were you." Hermione blushed at the comment. "So is that enough explanation for you, or do you need even more?"

"That's good enough. But why didn't you want to answer me till now?"

"Because..." Harry paused. "I wanted to give you the most perfect answer I could think of."

"So...were those reasons good?" Harry asked after a moment. Hermione smiled at him, then gave him her answer by pressing her lips onto his.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yes, I know, not much point in this chapter, but my friend, who likes Ron/Hermione, told me to prove why Harry/Hermione is so perfect, so I sort of did in that conversation between them.(I hope you're happy now. lol) Hey when you guys are reviewing, can you just include what you thought of the Mugglenet interview?(I'm _beyond_ angry, just to let u know) Anyway I'll try to update ASAP:)

FairyWings101


	6. A Crazy Morning

**Meet the Dursleys**

Disclaimer: Whoops, forgot to put one in the last chapter, but anyway nothing belongs to me, all JK's stuff, only Ariel is mine!

A/N: Hey again, all my fellow 'delusional' HHR shippers! (If you still don't know what I mean by that, head over to Mugglenet) Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys!

**lili-potter8907-**Thanks,yeah I don't agree with my friend either.  
**Sheng.Long2005-**Yep,totally agree with everything you said.  
**Serendipity9-**Yep, Book 7 better be _very_ different!  
**CharlieK.-**Thanks a bunch!  
**harryhermione4ever-**I didn't like it either.  
**Margaret-**Heh,I'm not too happy with JK right now...  
**BrownEyes90-**Youread the interview now right?  
**RJ-**Thanks,and even if the worst does happen, we've still got fanfics!  
**TheGryffindorDrummer-**Thanks a lot!  
**karyna-**Yeah it was katelyn as u can tell..hehe  
**marmalady-**All right,you've proved your point...but thanks anyway.  
**katelyn-**Hello my dear **_RHR_** supporter...lol  
**StarAngel613-**Thanks, of course Ginny doesn't deserve him!(No offense to any people who like Ginny!)  
**hpfantic**-Thanks for reviewing all 3 of my stories! Yeah, I couldn't agree with you more, HHR shippers shouldn't give up!  
**HPlover628**-Aw, thanks, that means a lot to me!  
**queenofdiamonds1**-Thanks so much!  
**kyomi**-Thanks for reviewing, and A/N means Author's Note.

Well, enjoy this chapter, it's got a lot more going on than the last one!

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Welcome, welcome! As you all know, we're here today so that I can officially give the title of the world's best Seeker. He was put on his school's Quidditch team at the young age of 11, and has helped them win countless times. Please welcome —"_

SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP  
DON'T WANNA HEAR IT  
GET UP, GET UP, GET UP  
GET OUT OF MY WAY...

"Wha—?" Harry woke up and sat upright in his bed. He had just been having quite a pleasant dream, but it was suddenly disrupted.

"Harry, turn down that music," Hermione said groggily next to him.

"It's not me, it's coming from..." Harry suddenly realized who it was. He jumped out of bed, ran across the hall to Dudley's room, and bellowed, "TURN THAT BLOODY MUSIC DOWN!"

The song stopped and Dudley turned around in his chair with a smirk on his face. "Did I wake you? So sorry." Harry gave him a deadly glare, but Dudley just sat there smirking.

Harry stomped across the room and pulled Dudley up by his shirt collar, and he had never been more glad that he was half a head taller than Dudley. "Listen, Dud. Your parents are at least making an _effort_ to get along with Hermione and I. I'm not going to let _you_ be the one to mess up our summer, okay?" He let go and Dudley plopped back onto the chair, obviously shocked because he didn't expect Harry to be that aggressive.

Harry left the room and went back to his own, where he found Hermione sitting up in the bed, looking confused.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"It's Dudley," Harry said angrily. "I think his main goal this summer is to make _our_ summer a living hell."

"Aw Harry, we'll get through it, don't worry," Hermione said, sliding off the bed and wrapping her arms around him. "Besides, we can still threaten him with magic. Your idea, remember?"

Harry smiled, then said, "Well, since we're up already, might as well go down and get some breakfast." Hermione nodded, and they changed, then headed downstairs, where they found Vernon sitting at the table, glaring at them as they walked in.

"Oh great, they're going to start complaining about something again," Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Dudley told us that you were yelling at him. Is that true, boy?" Vernon asked, narrowing his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He played his music extra loud to purposely wake us up, and you expected me to just sit there and ignore him? And another thing, don't call me 'boy'."

"Might I remind you that this is not your house, and Dudley is allowed to play music at any volume that he wants," Vernon said angrily.

"Fine then," Harry said. "You know what, we're going out for breakfast."

He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room. As they were leaving, he could hear Petunia saying something that sounded like "Don't make trouble with them Vernon, and you too Dudley," and he was glad that at least one of them had a bit more sense than the other two.

"Harry, you shouldn't have been so rude," Hermione said as they walked along the street. "I mean, they might not give us their approval then."

"Don't worry Hermione, we have two whole months to persuade them. Trust me, we can do it," Harry said, smiling at her reassuringly.

They went to eat breakfast at a diner about two blocks down, and afterwards they headed back to the house. They found Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley standing in the front hall waiting for them.

Petunia nudged Vernon, then Vernon said reluctantly, "Sorry for that trouble before." Petunia looked satisfied, and she said, "Harry, Hermione can I have a word with you two? Alone?" she added, seeing the looks on Vernon and Dudley's faces.

She brought them out to the backyard, and said, "Harry, I'm sorry for not treating you like one of my own before. It was actually mostly Vernon that disliked my sister, so I was usually forbidden to speak of her. Well, I just wanted to let you two know that no matter what, I promise to give you my approval at the end of August. You know, you two make a very good couple." And with that surprise, she turned around and headed back into the house, leaving Harry and Hermione standing there in shock.

"Was...was your aunt actually being...nice?" Hermione asked after a moment.

Harry finally got over his shock and replied, "Yeah, I think she was. I mean, she always had more sense than the other two."

"I'm glad at least someone's on our side," Hermione said as they walked back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vernon knocked loudly on the door. "We're going to the Johnson's house. Dudley's staying here. I expect you two won't want to come along, so we're leaving now and we won't be back till night." Harry and Hermione heard his footsteps fading away as they sat on the bed, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Well, we won't have to deal with him all afternoon," Harry said as he skimmed over the front page. "But instead we've got Dudley."

After going through the whole newspaper, they quickly became bored. "Hey, you know, I can go out and rent a movie. Any requests?" Harry asked, getting up and putting on his shoes.

"Hm...bring anything back, it doesn't really matter," Hermione said.

"All right, I'll be back soon." Harry bent down and kissed her forehead, then left.

Hermione went downstairs a while later to go get a snack, when the front door suddenly burst open. Dudley and 2 of his friends came in, laughing and talking loudly. One of his friends suddenly stopped at the sight of Hermione.

"Hey Dud, you never told us you had a girlfriend," he said, looking Hermione up and down in a rather rude way.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's Potter's," Dudley replied, going red. "They're staying here for the summer."

"Oh?" His friend stepped forward and held his hand out to Hermione. "I'm Piers Polkiss." Hermione shook his hand, but when she tried to pull back, he wouldn't let go.

Hermione glared at him. "Let go of my hand, please," she said coolly. Piers let go and smirked at her.

"So where is Potter? Haven't seen him since those old days when we used to torture him," he said to Dudley.

Dudley turned to Hermione. "Yeah, where exactly did he go?"

"He went out to rent a movie," Hermione replied. She had lost her appetite for a snack, so she turned around and began going back up the stairs.

Piers reached out and grabbed her wrist roughly. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, anywhere but in this room with you three," Hermione replied, trying to shake his hand off, but not having much success.

"Cheeky aren't you?" Piers said, and he tightened his grip on her wrist, making her wince in pain.

"Piers, stop it, really," Dudley said quietly, and Hermione knew that he was afraid that she would use magic on them, which she would've done, but unfortunately, her wand was out of reach, lying on the desk in their room.

"I think you'd better let go of her. _Now_," a threatening voice said, and they all turned to see Harry standing there, holding a DVD in his hand and fuming.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter himself," Piers said nastily. "And what makes you think that I would listen to your orders?"

"Because," Harry said calmly, "if you don't listen, I promise you that you won't be able to walk properly anymore after today."

"Is that so? What are you going to do?"

"Harry, please don't do what you're about to do," Dudley said in a timid voice. "Piers, John, let's go. Come on, I mean it. Piers, if you don't move this instant, I'll tell Kathy you've been cheating on her with—"

"All right all right, fine! Let's get out of here," Piers said hastily, and they left quickly, but not before Piers turned around and gave Harry a death glare.

Harry put the DVD on a desk and walked swiftly over to Hermione, who was cradling her wrist. "Hermione, are you all right? I shouldn't have left you here," he said, worry clearly evident in his voice.

"Harry, I'm fine, really. I'll just put a healing spell on my wrist, don't worry about it," Hermione said.

"You sure?"

"Yes Harry, I'm positive. And Harry?"

"Hm?"

"You worry too much."

"Of course I have to, it's my job." And with that, Harry leaned over, picked Hermione up, and carried her up the stairs and into their room, forgetting all about the DVD.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, that's the end of another chapter, I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! I ended it there so your imaginations can do the rest of the work because this is _not_ an M-rated fic lol:) Reviews please!

FairyWings101


	7. The Invitation

**Meet the Dursleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ariel!

A/N: Like always, thanks for the reviews, totally appreciate them!

**StarAngel613**-Thanks, and I included more about Ron and Ariel in this chapter!  
**queenofdiamonds1**-Thanks, I made Petunia like that so that Harry and Hermione would at least have someone on their side!  
**harryhermione4ever**-Thanks, yep Ginny's with Draco, it's in chapter 3 if you wanna see it!  
**Aleja21**-Thanks a bunch!  
**Nyoko**-Thanks, I honestly don't know why I brought back Piers, but I'm glad you like it!  
**QuidditchGirl30**-Thanks, can't wait for an update from you!  
**PotterManiacGrl**-Thanks, I actually got the idea for the title from watching those movies!  
**chibigirl626**-Thanks, lol of course you can rant, I would make an entire chapter about my complaints too if I could!  
**karyna**-Thanks, and no you cannot eat my story up! lol  
**lili-potter8907**-Thanks so much!  
**kaylee**-Thanks, I'm glad you liked my previous story too!  
**marmalady**-Thanks, I don't think I really wanna know what's going on in your imagination lol  
**harrypotteravatarfan1**-Thanks, I'm so glad you're liking this story!  
**hpfantic**-Thanks, hope u like this chapter!  
**NgocNhi**-Thanks, cool username by the way!  
**HelloKitty14**-Thanks, and it's okay about your computer, I always hate mine when it acts up lol  
**zaprappup**-Thanks!

You'll be seeing more of Ron/Ariel in this chapter, so enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks passed quite normally for Harry, Hermione, and the Dursleys. Well, at least they managed to get along in a civilized way.

Dudley had stopped bringing his friends over and in return, Harry and Hermione promised not to tell that he was still hanging out with them, since Petunia had forbidden him ever since she found out that it was Piers who made Dudley try smoking.

Pretty soon, July disappeared and August rolled around. On the first day of August, Harry and Hermione woke up to a small tapping noise on the window. Harry dragged himself out of bed reluctantly and went over to the window, opening it and letting a handsome eagle owl into the room. Harry took the letter from its leg, but yet it stood there and didn't move, so Harry knew that whatever the letter said, he would need to reply to it.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked sleepily from under the covers.

"I don't know, let's see..." Harry opened the seal and read the letter:

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_Guess what? Draco and I are getting married! The date is set for August 13th, which is a Saturday, at 11AM, and the dinner will be that same day, but at 6PM. We would've made formal invitations, but we've got so many other things to do, so we're skipping that. I honestly hope you two can come, send your reply back with Devil, he's Draco's owl, then Apparate to the Burrow that day._

_Love,_

_Ginny and Draco_

"So Harry, who is it?"

"It's Ginny and Draco," Harry said, and hearing this, Hermione jumped out of bed and scrambled over to the window. She snatched the letter and read it so fast that her eyes became a blur. When she finished, she slowly looked up, and her face had the same expression that Harry's had: complete and utter shock.

"They're getting married? So soon?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. Harry nodded. Suddenly, the owl poked his shoulder lightly and hooted.

"Oh right, we've got to send our reply back," Harry said, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill. "So we're going right?"

"Of course we are, it's Ginny's wedding! I'm just shocked that it's so soon," Hermione said. Harry wrote down a yes on the parchment and tied it onto the owl's leg, and it took off again.

"At least she can get married without having to get an approval first," Harry said gloomily.

"Harry, please stop worrying, I'm sure they will say yes. I mean, we've gotten along pretty well these past few weeks anyway. Okay look, if they don't say yes, then you can hex me, but that won't need to happen because I _know_ they will!" Hermione said for about the 100th time in the past few days. She _did_ want to get married too, but Harry was just way too worried about it, and she had to admit, he did look adorable when he was freaking out at first, but now it was just plain annoying to her since it happened almost _every single day_.

"All right, Hermione. I believe you, but it's just that I just really wanna get married, get out of here, live on our own, and spend the rest of my life with you," Harry said, and Hermione grinned at his cuteness.

"Hm...August 13th, that would give us about a week and a half to get ready with our outfits and gifts," Hermione said. "So what are we going to give them? Any ideas yet?"

"Er...not really." Harry shrugged. "Let's just go shopping sometime at that new mall that just opened, I'm sure we'll find something good while we're there."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room and twirled around. She was wearing a light green halter dress with tiny sequins along the neckline, and the dress ended just above the knee.

"How is it?" she asked Harry, who was standing there looking at her with a glazed look on his face. "Hello? Wake up Harry." She waved her hand slowly in front of his face, and he jolted suddenly, as if coming out of a trance.

"That bad?" Hermione asked, frowning as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"No! No, it's not that at all, it's just I...I can't stop staring because you look...absolutely stunning," Harry finally managed to say. "If you're buying this one, then you're most definitely wearing it to _our_ wedding too, got it?"

"Harry, I _would_ wear this one to our wedding, but my parents are all for the white wedding dress tradition, and they won't take any other color, so sorry." She grinned and examined herself again in the mirror. "I'm taking this though. Now all we've gotta do is buy some shoes and jewelry to go with it."

Harry groaned loudly. "Hermione," he said in a whiny tone of voice, "we've been here nearly 4 hours, and all we've finished buying is my outfit and your dress! Come on, let's continue this another day."

Hermione frowned, but nodded, and they payed for their things and left the mall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, HARRY! Have you seen my earrings lying anywhere?" Hermione said frantically as she ran around the room, or rather, hopped around the room, since she was trying to pull on her other shoe at the same time.

The alarm clock had run out of batteries, so unfortunately they woke up an hour late, and the wedding was about to start in30 minutes and they still had things to do.

"Yep, right here." Harry tossed the small box containing the emerald earrings to Hermione, who caught it and practically ripped it open. "Seen my shoes anywhere?"

"Yeah, last time I checked, you left them by the bedroom door," Hermione said, grabbing her purse off the bed. Harry ran towards the door and put his shoes on, and they paused for a moment to catch their breath.

"So you got everything?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. And you?"

"Yep," Harry said. "You know, I don't know what I would do without you," he said, smiling affectionately at her.

"Yeah, we're a pretty good team," Hermione said, smiling back. "Now come on, let's go tell the Dursleys where we're going and then we'll come back up here and Apparate to the Burrow."

They went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the Dursleys were eating breakfast.

"We're going to a friend's wedding, we'll be back around 9 or 10 tonight," Harry said to them.

"All right, we'll leave the front door unlocked," Petunia said.

"Oh there's no need, we'll be Apparating straight back into our room," Hermione said. Then she saw the Dursleys' look of confusion and explained, "Apparation is when we transport ourselves from one place to another."

They nodded slowly, though Hermione and Harry could tell that they still didn't completely understand. They left the room quickly before Vernon could start insulting them or asking suspicious questions, and in their room, they Apparated over to the Burrow.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm so glad you two could make it!" Mrs. Weasley's cheerful voice said to them when they arrived.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said. "So where are Ginny and Ron?"

"They're both with...oh what's her name...oh right, Ariel. They're at her place. Ron introduced her to us a few weeks ago, and she's such a sweet girl. I'm sure you'll both like her," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Harry and Hermione shared a grin. "Actually, Ariel's my coworker. I introduced Ron to her about a month ago. Well then, we'll go over to Ariel's. Oh and can we leave the gift here?" Hermione held up a blue bag.

"Of course dears. Just leave it by the couch, that's where everyone else left theirs."

Then they Apparated to Ariel's apartment, where they found Ariel carefully putting eyeshadow on Ginny. When she finished, she said, "Ginny, guess who's here?"

Ginny opened her eyes and saw Harry and Hermione. "Hey you two! I'm so glad to see you!" She stood up to walk over to them and almost tripped. She let out a frustrated sigh. "It's these shoes. I saw them and fell in love with them immediately, but I didn't try them on because we were in such a hurry, so Draco just paid for them and we left. Then a few days later I found out that they cost 125 Galleons! And that darn store doesn't give refunds, so it would be a waste to return them. I'll live though, don't worry about me."

"Hey guys," a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Ron holding a tissue and sniffling.

"Whoa Ron, what's up with you?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just sad. I mean my own little sister is getting married today, in about15 minutes. And especially to a guy who, a few years back, we never would've even _imagined_ that she'd fall in love with him," Ron said.

"Ronald, I'm standing right here," Ginny said. "I thought you were all right with Draco anyway."

"Yeah I am, I suppose."

"All right then, stop crying," Ariel said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek, which seemed to make Ron's tears cease immediately.

"Are you...and Ron together?" Hermione asked.

Ariel blushed. "Yeah we are. And it's all thanks to you."

Hermione grinned and gave Harry a high-five. "Mission accomplished then. Come on, we should Apparate to the church."

"Oh, wait!" Ariel said. After thoroughly checking Ginny's face and makeup and hair, Ariel looked satisfied. "All right, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Next chapter is Ginny and Draco's wedding, then we'll go back to the Dursleys after that, just wanted to include some other ships:) Review please!

FairyWings101


	8. The Malfoy Wedding

**Meet the Dursleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ariel, the rest is JK's!

A/N: Hey again guys, well I read in an email that we're not allowed to answer to reviews anymore, but I still totally appreciate the reviews and I love you guys so much! So hugs to: **Nyoko, harryhermione4ever, karyna, QuidditchGirl30, RUBY****ESPERANSA****POTTER, HelloKitty14, Serendipity9, lili-potter8907, E.G.Potter, Gryffindor620, harrypotteravatarfan1, hhr1, water****shard, BrownEyes90, happygirl**. Anyway, since I've got nothing else to say, enjoy the chapter! Oh also, I know I updated like a week later than the actual wedding date, but I was just really busy, so sorry!

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ariel, and Ginny appeared in front of the church, they were immediately dragged inside by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh where have you all been? The wedding's about to start already, we thought for a moment that you'd backed out of it," Mrs. Weasley said sternly to Ginny, who looked horrified.

"Mum! How could you think that I'd back out of my own wedding? Ariel was just fixing my makeup and hair," Ginny explained, taking the bouquet of brightly-colored flowers that Mrs. Weasley had handed her. Then she took out her wand and waved it at the veil that was laying on a table nearby, and it immediately flew over to Ginny and covered her hair. Mrs. Weasley checked to make sure that the veil was secure and wouldn't fall off, then she stood back and looked Ginny over. Tears suddenly formed in her eyes.

"Oh Ginny, you look so beautiful, I honestly can't believe you're getting married today," Mrs. Weasley said, sniffling slightly.

"Aw Mum, don't make me cry too, my makeup will be ruined," Ginny said with a smile on her face, though her eyes were slightly watery too.

"All right, ready then?" Mr. Weasley asked, extending his hand out to Ginny, who took it. The door opened, and they began walking down the aisle while Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ariel, and Mrs. Weasley took their seats in the front row.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley stopped in front of Draco, and Mr. Weasley let go of Ginny and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "She's all yours now," he said to Draco, and he went to sit down next to Mrs. Weasley.

"You look so beautiful," Draco whispered to Ginny as he took her hand, and everyone became quiet as they approached the priest.

"Welcome everyone, to Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley's wedding," the priest began. "Now before I continue, I must ask that anyone who objects to this wedding, please speak now or forever hold your peace." He glanced around, then continued. "Good. Let's begin. The rings please." Ariel's 9 year old brother, Kyle, approached him and held them out.

Harry heard Hermione sigh audibly next to him, and he smiled as he thought of the day when this would be _his_ own wedding with Hermione. He thoughts drifted, and before he knew it, the priest was saying, "And now, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Ginny Malfoy."

Everyone started clapping and cheering as Draco kissed Ginny, then picked her up and began to walk towards the doors.

"Oh wait a second Draco," Ginny said, and he paused right by the door. Ginny held her bouquet tightly, and then threw it over her head. She turned around to see who had caught it, and saw Hermione smiling happily as she held the bouquet in her hands. "Perfect. Okay, we can go now." And they walked out of the church and into the waiting limousine that would take them to the Malfoy Manor first, and then later on to the reception dinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry put his arm around Hermione as they watched the limousine drive off down the road. "Soon, in the months to come, that'll be us there," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, and Hermione grinned. "I know."

They went over and joined Ron and Ariel, who were sitting on a bench nearby. "So, any wedding bells for you two?" Hermione asked, smiling at them.

"Hm..." Ariel and Ron glanced at each other. "Well, we're thinking maybe in a few years or so," Ron said, shrugging.

"All right. So what do you guys wanna do to pass time until the dinner?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we go see a movie? Or two perhaps, seeing as we've still got about 4 hours to spare until we have to get ready for the dinner," Ariel suggested.

"Sure," the other three said, and they Apparated to the nearest movie theater.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Draco, oh my gosh, where are those plane tickets? You know we're supposed to leave right after the dinner?" Ginny said, panicking as she hurried around his room, limping slightly due to her shoes.

She suddenly found them on the desk, but lost her balance, and Draco reached out and caught her around the waist as she fell forward.

"Whoa, calm down there Gin. No need to panic," Draco said, smiling as he held her. "Besides, I know I'm good looking, but there's no need for you to keep falling for me all the time."

Ginny rolled her eyes at this remark. "Honestly...sometimes I wonder if you put a love potion in my drink to make me marry you."

"Hey, you don't really mean that do you?" Draco asked, putting on his puppy dog look, which he knew always made Ginny melt.

"Come on, I feel like taking a nap, I mean, we woke up at 5:30 this morning just to get all the preparations done," Ginny said, yawning as she took Draco's hand and they plopped onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the limo drove up to the restaurant, Draco stepped out and held his hand out to Ginny, who took it, and they walked into the restaurant, everyone else following behind them.

"So Ginny, how's it feel to be a Malfoy?" Hermione asked, grinning as she sat down next to her at their table.

"It's good," Ginny said, smiling back. "Draco's mum is actually quite nice without his father around."

"Hm, that reminds me of Petunia. Do you know that the other day, she pulled Harry and I aside and told us that she was all for our wedding, and that in her opinion, we made a very good couple," Hermione said, and Ginny gasped in amazement.

"She really said that? That's great Hermione, at least you've got someone on your side," Ginny said. Soon, the food arrived, and they all began to eat.

Afterwards, the DJ announced that the newlyweds were going to have their first dance, and the song is one that they picked together. Harry, Hermione and everyone else in the room clapped as Draco and Ginny walked to the middle of the dance floor. Natalie Cole's 'Everlasting Love' began playing, and Draco twirled Ginny around to the beat of the song. When the song ended, he dipped her low, and Fred and George began cheering for them to kiss, and other people followed their cheers, so Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Soon, other songs began playing and everyone else began getting up and dancing.

"So Miss Granger, would you like to dance?" Harry said in a mock serious tone of voice, holding his hand out to her.

"Sure, Mr. Potter, I'd love to," Hermione said, smiling, and they both got up and began dancing. "So, do you have any song in mind for us yet?" she asked as they swayed slowly.

"Actually yes I do, but I want it to be a surprise for you, so you'll have to wait till our reception to hear it," Harry said, smirking.

"Prat," Hermione said. "But whatever you pick, I'm sure I'll love it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione Apparated back to the Dursleys around 10 PM, after they had some of the wedding cake and said bye to Ginny and Draco, since they were going to the airport right after the dinner, and wouldn't be back for another 2 weeks.

"Well, today was certainly fun wasn't it?" Harry asked as he changed into his pajamas.

"Yeah, it was. I'm going to miss Ginny so much," Hermione said sadly.

"Hey, she's only going away for about 2 weeks. It's not really that long," Harry said, putting his arm around her.

"Yes it is," Hermione argued. "And they're staying at a Muggle hotel, which means I won't be able to send owls to her, and I really wouldn't bother with normal mail, since it takes so long just to get there." She yawned widely. "I'm a bit tired now, let's just go to sleep."

Harry nodded, and they both climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Lame ending to the chapter, I know, but like I said, it's already been too long since I updated, so I just wanted to get this chapter up so you guys wouldn't get mad lol well anyway hope you liked it. Reviews please!

FairyWings101


	9. The Decision

**Meet the Dursleys**

Disclaimer: Everything is JK's but Ariel!

A/N: Hey wonderful people lol thanks for the reviews: **karyna, queenofdiamonds1(oh hey it was ur bday lol happy late bday then:), Gryffindor620, butterfly-grl4, HelloKitty14, Kal'sGal, Nyoko(oh yeah u said in ur review b4 that it was ur bday too right lol happy late bday also:), MirandaG.Potter, harryhermion4ever, BrownEyes90, goddess-of-cool12, harrypotteravatarfan1, QuidditchGirl30, Mione5279, EmotionlessNightmare, LADY DANIELLE.** Also I'm SOOOO totally sorry for taking so long to update but I couldn't think of any ideas for this chapter, but at least now I have some, so enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"So..." Harry began as they wandered around the bridal shop in search of the 'perfect white dress,' as Hermione put it.

"Harry, what do you think of this one?" Hermione asked, holding up a white dress with sparkles.

Harry looked at it in horror. "It..erm...I'm sure there are better looking ones than this." The dress would've been okay, but it was one of those old fashioned types where the lower part of the dress was big and puffed up.(A/N: Sorry I couldn't find any other way to describe it lol)

"Aw come on Harry, is _any_ dress going to please you, or will you just keep saying no to each one?" Hermione pouted.

"Like I've told you so many times already, the dress that I prefer is the green one you wore to Ginny's wedding."

"And like I've told _you_ so many times before, my parents want me to wear a white dress, not any other color," Hermione said.

"But have you even tried telling them about the green dress?"

"Well, no...but they probably won't allow me to, so why even bother trying?"

"Aha, see, you've gotta at least _try_ asking them first. Who knows, they might say yes," Harry said. "Pretty please?" He stuck out his bottom lip and looked at her with the cutest face he could possibly make.

Hermione smiled. "You look way too cute. Fine, we'll give it a try, but I'm telling you, it'll take a load of persuading to get them to say yes."

"Then that's what we'll do," Harry said, smiling. "You said it yourself before that you would wear that one if it weren't for your parents right?"

"Yeah I did. So do you want to go now?" Hermione said.

"Sure, why not? It's only 5 right now, we've still got at least 2 hours left before we have to head home for dinner," Harry said. "But first let's reserve a dress from here, just in case they say no, okay?" Hermione nodded, and they picked a long sleeveless white dress with sequins and sparkles all over it, and they told the salesclerk to reserve it for a while.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione Apparated back to the Dursleys and put the green dress in a bag, then Apparated over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Granger opened the door. "Oh Harry, Hermione, what a surprise! We didn't expect you too today."

"I know Mum, but we'd like to ask you something about the wedding."

"Sure, come in, I'll go get your father." They stepped inside, went into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Harry, I have to warn you, Dad might be angry about this," Hermione said quietly. "I mean, he even wanted me to wear my grandmum's wedding dress at first, but Mum and I talked him out of that, so it's really his idea that I should wear a white dress, Mum just goes along with it."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Harry said, grinning.

Mr. Granger walked into the room, followed by Mrs. Granger, who was carrying a tray of coffee.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing?" Mr. Granger asked, shaking his hand.

"I'm fine sir, thanks," Harry replied. They all sat down.

"So Hermione, what brings you two here today?"

Hermione straightened up and took a deep breath before speaking. "We'd like to ask if we can change something about the wedding."

Mr. Granger's eyes narrowed slightly. "Continue."

"Yeah, erm..."

Harry glanced at Hermione and saw that she was beyond nervous, and her hands were clutching the bag so tightly that her knuckles were white. He decided to talk instead. "Mr. Granger, we were wondering if Hermione could wear this dress." He gently pried the bag from Hermione's shaking hands, and took out the green halter dress inside.

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Granger barked immediately. "Hermione is to wear a white dress, and that's final."

"Calm down dear," Mrs. Granger said quietly. "To be honest, I like the way this dress looks. It fits Hermione quite well."

"But-but," Mr. Granger sputtered. "Didn't we agree on white?"

"No, _you_ agreed on white. We didn't," Mrs. Granger explained. "Come on David, let's just let her wear the one she wants. We've always been so controlling of her life ever since she was a child, I think now she's old enough to be making her own choices."

"Aw Mum, you weren't controlling. You were just...well...trying to be the best parents you could be for me," Hermione said, hugging her.

Mr. Granger took a huge, deep breath and released it slowly. The other three sat there watching anxiously. "All right. She can wear that," he said, surrendering.

Harry and Hermione beamed, and Hermione jumped up and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you so much dad."

"Well, we should get going now," Harry said, standing up and putting the dress back inside the bag.

"Okay then. See you soon!" Mrs. Granger said, showing them to the door.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad. And thanks again," Hermione said, hugging them one last time before they Apparated back to the Dursleys.

XXXXXXXXXX

Even though only 2 and a half weeks had passed since Ginny's wedding, it felt like 2 and a half years to Harry and Hermione. Finally, it was the last day of August, and Petunia told them all to be home by 4 that day.

Immediately after Vernon left for work and Dudley left to go...well somewhere, Harry and Hermione eagerly asked Petunia what Vernon had decided.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you two," Petunia said, smiling. "It's more fun keeping you in suspense, and I wouldn't want to spoil that fun."

So Harry and Hermione spent the whole day pacing around the house excitedly, and trying to ask Petunia questions that would trick her into telling them, but she was too smart for them and wouldn't say a word.

Finally, 4 o'clock rolled around, and Vernon and Dudley came bursting through the front door at the same time.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other worriedly as they all sat down in the living room. There was silence for a moment.

"Well...let me just start by saying that these past two months with you two have turned out quite nicely," Petunia said. "Don't you agree Vernon?" She nudged him hard in the ribs and he glared at her.

"Yes, yes, they've been...interesting," Vernon grunted.

"So what's your decision?" Hermione asked eagerly, not being able to stand the suspense anymore.

The 3 Dursleys glanced at each other for a moment. Then Vernon spoke. "Yes we've decided, and our answer would have to be...no."

"WHAT!"

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: There you go, sorry if it was a bit short but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer! And my goal at first was to try and finish this story before school started, but I definitely won't be able to do that, since I start this Thursday, but now there's only 1 chapter left...and then this story will be done! So leave me reviews please, it'll only take a moment from your busy days lol:) Thanks so much for all the reviews I've gotten so far! Love you guys!

FairyWings101


	10. From This Moment On

**Meet the Dursleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ariel, how many times do I have to say that! Lol

A/N: Dang, you guys get so...violent and demanding when I leave you with a cliffie lol but still thanks for the reviews...I'll answer your reviews at the end of the chapter, since this is the final chapter...lol anyway enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT!"

Harry and Hermione stared at the Vernon, wide-eyed and horror-struck. Then they turned their shocked stare towards Petunia, who had the slightest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Ahem," Vernon said. "You didn't let me finish talking. Our answer would have to be no...unless you promise to invite us to the wedding too."

"Wha—" Harry was at a loss for words.

"You two honestly thought that we would've said no? You'd probably use one of your bloody curses on us if we did," Vernon said.

Hermione was the first of the two to recover slightly from the surprise. "But you thought we wouldn't invite you? What made you think that?"

"Because we've always...treated Harry...badly," Vernon admitted.

"Well...he forgives you, don't you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I suppose. I mean, as long as you won't be that way anymore, it's fine with me," Harry said, shrugging.

"Good, it's settled then. We're inviting you, don't worry about it," Hermione said to them.

"Well...thank you then," Vernon said, but it seemed like he had a hard time getting the word out, since this was probably the first time he'd ever said 'thank you' to Harry, or any wizard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Apparated over to her parents's house and let herself inside. She walked up the stairs to her parents room and was about to knock when she heard them discussing something, and it sounded pretty serious, so her hand paused in midair, and she listened quietly.

"_...just wish Hermione would wear a white dress. I mean, what will everyone think when they see her in a green dress, at her own wedding! They'll think we didn't raise her right or something..."_

"_Oh David, don't say that. We raised her just fine. But like I said the other day when they came by, she's old enough to be making her own choices now, so if that's what she wants, then I'm fine with it."_

"_But I..."_

Hermione suddenly had an idea, so she knocked on the door and the talking stopped abruptly. Hermione's mother opened the door a moment later.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? You let yourself in?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yeah, the other day I found my house keys that I'd lost a long time ago," Hermione explained. She walked in and said, "Hey Dad."

"Hello Hermione," Mr. Granger sounded a bit cold but it wasn't very noticeable.

"Look, I've decided to change something. How about I wear a white dress for the wedding itself, but then I'll change into my green one for the reception dinner. Is that better at least?" Hermione asked.

Mr. Granger thought about it for a moment, then said, "Yes, that's better. But your wedding is in less than a week, did you even buy a dress yet?"

"Well we didn't buy one yet, but we reserved one the other day," Hermione said.

"Okay then. That sounds a lot better now, although normally the bride wouldn't change out of her dress between the wedding and the dinner..." Mr. Granger trailed off when he saw Mrs. Granger glaring at him.

"Hermione, thanks for respecting your dad and my opinion. I'm glad you compromised too," Mrs. Granger said, hugging her.

"No problem Mum. Well, that's all I wanted to say, so I guess I'll go now to tell Harry about it," Hermione said, and she hugged her Mum and Dad once more before Apparating back to the flat.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Harry?" Hermione went into their flat and found it empty.

She went into their room and found Harry sitting with his head against his desk, sleeping. She decided not to wake him up until later, so she just stood there at the door and smiled as she observed his sleeping face. His hair was flopped down over his eyes, and his lips were curved into a small smile, which made Hermione wonder what he was dreaming about. Slowly, she backed out of the room and closed the door gently. She left the flat again, and headed for the bridal shop at Hogsmeade.

Once she got there, the salesclerk said, "Hello Miss Granger, it's good to see you again. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks. I was wondering if you still had that dress we reserved from last time, I'd like to buy it today," Hermione said.

"Yes we still have it right here," the clerk pulled out her wand and said _Accio Dress 723_, and the dress they had picked out came soaring out through the stockroom and laid itself neatly on the front counter. "That'll be 75 Galleons please."

Hermione sorted through her purse and finally managed to pull out 75 of them. She handed them to the clerk, who mini-sized the coins and stored them all in the cash register. Then she carefully folded up the dress, laid it into a box, and handed it to Hermione. "Thanks for shopping here, and good luck with your wedding!"

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling, and then she Apparated back to the flat again. This time, she entered quietly though, knowing that Harry was probably still asleep.

She tried on the dress, and then went into their room and lightly pecked Harry's cheek.

"Wha..." he opened one eye blearily, and groped around the table for his glasses. As soon as he put them on though, his gaze turned to Hermione and both of his eyes widened. "You look...amazing. But I thought you said you were wearing the green dress."

Hermione sat down on the bed and explained everything to him, about the compromise she had made with her parents. Harry nodded slowly, taking it all in. When she finished explaining, she asked, "So you're okay with all that right?"

"Yeah of course," Harry said. "It's a surprise to me, but really, I'm fine with it. It doesn't matter what you wear, you'd look beautiful to me no matter what. Even if you went to our wedding naked." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Men."

He grinned and sat down onto the bed next to her. Putting his arm around her, he said, "I can't believe we're getting married in less than a week."

"I know," Hermione said, snuggling up to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Ariel sang out in her loudest voice as she and Ginny helped Hermione with her dress and makeup.

"Ariel!" Hermione swatted her arm lightly. "Would you quit being so loud?"

"All right, I'll stop. It's just that, it's actually happening today. Your wedding! The start of your lives together, the beginning of a journey, the—"

Ariel was cut off by Ginny, who interrupted to say, "Jeez Ariel, calm down. And stop being so overly dramatic." Ariel grinned sheepishly and shrugged as they added the final touches to Hermione's eyes. Then, they carefully placed the veil on her hair and secured it with white flowery pins.

Ginny and Ariel lead Hermione over to a mirror, and they said, "Okay, open your eyes now and see how you look."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she gasped in happiness at her appearance. "You guys...I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done." She walked over to them and hugged them tightly, tears threatening to fall, but she held them back since it would mess up her mascara and they'd have to start over again.

"No problem Hermione. We'd do anything for you," Ariel said, hugging her back.

There was a knock on the door. "Ready yet?" Draco's voice called.

"Yep, she's ready," Ginny replied. She turned back to face Hermione. "Now go get 'em girl."

Hermione grinned, and the three of them walked to the front doors of the church, where Mr. Granger was standing there, fixing his bowtie. When he saw her, it was evident that tears were glistening in his eyes, and he hugged her and whispered, "I'm so proud of you sweetie."

"Thanks Dad," Hermione said. She took a deep breath. "Let's go then." The doors opened, and they walked slowly down the aisle.

Ron nudged Harry and said, "Look mate." Harry's heart was caught in his throat as he watched Hermione walk towards him. He swallowed hard and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back, and they stopped in front of Harry. Mr. Granger leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead, then went to sit with Mrs. Granger.

Harry and Hermione turned to face the priest, who began speaking. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming here today, on this fine day, September 9th, to witness Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's wedding. But as tradition goes, I must ask: anyone who objects to this wedding, please speak up now or forever hold your peace." He glanced around the silent room before continuing.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, to honor, and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do," Hermione said softly. She took the ring and placed it on Harry's finger.

The priest turned to Harry. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, to honor, and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do," Harry said, slipping the ring onto Hermione's finger, then entwining her fingers with his and holding her hand tightly.

"Let these rings serve as locks, not binding you together, but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever. And now, without further ado, I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Hermione Potter. You may kiss the bride."

Harry leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips in a breathtaking kiss, before picking her up and carrying her towards the doors. Ginny and Ariel threw flower petals around them, and Ron said a charm that had 2 white doves circle around Harry and Hermione. Then, just before they went out the door, Hermione tossed the bouquet and Ariel caught it, grinning widely at Ron, who grinned back at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione changed into her green dress a few hours later, and then she and Harry went in the limo to the dinner. They all ate and talked, Ron being the happiest, with a huge mound of food on his plate.

After they were all finished and the waiters took back all the plates (Ron was still trying to hold onto his, but eventually gave in and handed it grudgingly to the waiter), the DJ announced that it was time for the bride and groom's first dance as a couple.

"Also, Harry said that this song is one that he picked out by himself, so it's a complete surprise to Hermione," the DJ added, then he pressed the play button.

'From This Moment On' by Shania Twain began playing, and Harry held his hand out to Hermione, who took it, and they went onto the dance floor, and began swaying slowly.

"So this is the song you picked for me," Hermione said softly.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't like it. I love it," Hermione said, smiling.

"Whew. You scared me there for a moment," Harry said, smiling back.

"You're the reason I believe in love,  
and you're the answer to my prayers from up above,  
all we need is just the two of us,  
my dreams came true,  
because of you," Harry sang along quietly, brushing a strand of hair from Hermione's face.

Hermione completed the song for him, her eyes shining with tears of joy.  
"And I will love you,  
as long as I live,  
from this moment on."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's the end...((tear tear)) lol but seriously, I hope you guys liked it. Now, to answer to your reviews...

**Gryffindor620-**You're one of the demanding ones that I mentioned...lol I'm jk, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you liked the ending!  
**TheGryffindorDrummer-**Lol thanks so much for the review!  
**chibigirl626-**Well apparently not, lol, because I knew you all would've hunted me down and murdered me if I actually let that happen...anyway thanks!  
**Serendipity9-**Lol and thanks a lot for reviewing, I really hope you enjoyed this!  
**queenofdiamonds1-**Hehe of course it was just a joke...anyway thanks!  
**-RWAR-**XOXOXOXOXO right back at ya! Lol and I think you've reviewed almost every chapter of this story, so thanks bunches!  
**harryhermione4ever-**Lol I know right, anyway thanks!  
**karyna-**Don't be cursing at me biotch just because of that cliffie...lol I'm jk miss ya!  
**StarAngel613-**Hey thanks for letting me know your opinion, because I realized it too that Hermione would never really do that...lol so I fixed it up a bit, I hope you liked it! And I think you're one of the few people that reviewed my entire story, so thanks a whole bunch! And I love your stories like I've said a hundred times before lol ttyl!  
**Mione5279-**Yay thanks so much for reviewing!  
**HarryGinny4RonHermione4TonksLupin4ever-**Phew, that was a long username...lol well thanks anyway though!  
**musiclife91-**Lol I did update, sorry it took a long while though, but I hope you liked it! And thanks for reviewing!  
**BrownEyes90-**Lol yup they were totally joking hehe...thanks for reviewing!  
**HelloKitty14-**Yay it's one of my koolest online friends here...lol well thanks bunches, and gosh I love your stories so much! Ttyl!  
**lili-potter8907-**Yup, just joking there lol, thanks for reviewing!  
**kaylee-**Lol it's okay I use weird words too hehe me and my friends are crazy like that...well thanks for reviewing!  
**MirandaG.Potter-**I guess they were cruel...but whatever, it's a happy ending right lol thanks so much for reviewing, ack I love love love your stories too!  
**JustlikMione-**Lol sorry about that, I eventually realized it sounded kinda wrong too, so I fixed it, hope you like! And thanks for the review!  
**Laurelleaves-**Lol I was jk though so it's okay, thanks for reviewing!

Ah yes, and let's not forget my dear little flamer: **lalaland**. And I've only got one thing to say to you- If you hated my story so much why waste your oh so precious time typing up a nasty review for me? Your insults really bore me...I mean, 'This is a stupid story. Never write again.' How fricking ridiculous.

Ahem, anyway, now that I've gotten that out, I really wanna say thanks bunches and bunches to everyone who reviewed, because I totally appreciate it! I love love love all you guys so much. Also, I finally went past my 100-review mark in 'Goodbye For Now,' so thanks for that too! And this one is past 100 already, so for the third time THANK YOU SO MUCH!

If you wanna talk to me or anything, my email is on my profile page, or you can IM me at krazydolphin99. Love you guys!

FairyWings101


End file.
